Harry & Ginny 4eva
by Fauna Nettles
Summary: Harry and Ginny main characters, Dudley makes a brief appearance. Post HBP through book 7. might not follow the storyline, but don't blame me, it hasn't been published yet. Love you all!
1. Harry and Ginny Back Together

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (damn)_

_A/N-This is my first fanfic, I hope you all like it. Please review, my writing can't get any better if people don't tell me what to fix._

-----

Chapter 1: Harry and Ginny Back Together

"I cannot believe Dumbledore made me come back here," Harry grumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive.

"Neither can I."

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home. Owl post is so slow, and we really need to talk."

"What about?"

"You dumping me."

"Oh. I thought I explained that we couldn't be together because Voldemort is after me."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you should know better than to think I'll just accept what you say. Don't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision? I want to be with you, and I don't care about the danger."

"Alright."

"Wow. I didn't expect you to give up so quickly."

"You act like you're asking for some huge thing. I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me, maybe more. And now I won't feel guilty because it's your choice to come; I'm not making you."

"Glad to hear it. Now, are you going to invite me in, or am I just going to have to sit on the window ledge for the rest of my life?"

"Sorry. Want to come in."

"Love to. How's your summer been?" Ginny asked as she grabbed hold of the top of the window frame and swung her feet inside.

"The usual. Dudley was arrested last week. I still have trouble believing he was stupid enough to steal a car. Petunia and Vernon are furious; they act like I made him do it."

"And did you?"

"Well, maybe I did cast a little charm to make him think it was his car."

"Harry! Shame on you! " Ginny said with a stern look masking her amusement.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" Harry shot back. He knew Ginny far too well to think she was really angry with him.

"I don't know. I've never met Dudley."

"Be grateful for that; he's a bloody pig. Dumbledore must have been off his rocker to make me live here."

"I agree. He should never have sent you here. I mean, what would it have cost to let you stay in the magical world. Your life, but you can be happy without one of those. The lives of whomever you were staying with, but they would have known the danger. The magical world's only chance at survival, but we all know the apocalypse is coming, it doesn't really matter if it comes in a hundred years or tomorrow, no one will care…"

"Fine, I get it. Dumbledore isn't the crazy old coot I like to believe he is."

"Was, you mean."

"Oh, yeah."

It still wasn't real to Harry. After all, Dumbledore had only been killed twelve days before. Most of the time Harry didn't even remember that Dumbledore was dead, but when he did, the grief was so overwhelming that he couldn't even speak most of the time. With Ginny there, Harry felt safer than he had for a long time. Safe enough to let his guard down and dissolve into silent tears.

"Harry." Ginny said softly as she moved over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I know it's hard on you. He was like a father." Ginny gently took him in her arms and held him.

"No, he wasn't. Sirius was like a father to me. Dumbledore was more like a grandfather, the only grandfather I ever knew. I can't believe he's gone."

"Don't worry, Harry. I know it feels like nothing will ever be the same, and it probably won't, but don't let that stop you. You still have a responsibility to their world and ours to face the dark lord and defeat him. You're strong enough, I know it."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'm happy you came. On to better news. How has Ron been?"

"About the same. He can't handle Dumbledore being gone, either. He's been doing a bit better lately, though."

"Really? Why?"

"He and Hermione finally figured out that they like each other. They started going out, oh, about three hours ago." Ginny said with a grin, checking her watch.

"Three hours ago? Have they been snogging nonstop or something?"

"Well, that's kind of how it started. Ron tripped and Hermione's lips broke his fall. They've been kissing ever since."

"Well, it's nice to know Hermione's finally having some fun. I just hope Ron doesn't dump her once he's over the whole Dumbledore thing. She'd never speak to him again."

"You'll have to make sure he doesn't, then. We'll need Ron and Hermione on good terms if we're going to find and destroy all the Horcruxes."

"We? Are you coming too?"

"I was going to, but if that's how you're going to react, maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just go and bang Draco Malfoy while you're out _saving the world _and whatnot."

"OH, mental picture! Why'd you have to say that? Now I'm going to have a picture of you banging Malfoy in my head for the rest of my life! I ought to tell Ron, he'd love a picture of his baby sister banging his arch-nemesis stuck in his head for the rest of his life."

"Shut up, I was only joking! Like I'd even _want_ to bang Malfoy. He'd probably give me herpes."

"Can we please stop talking about you banging Malfoy?"

"Fine. You know, you're rather cute when you're all hot and bothered about something."

"I think I know what's getting him hot," said a voice from the door.

"Must you eavesdrop on all my private conversations, Dudley."

"Yeah. So, who's this hottie and do you have a problem with the guy she's banging?"

"She's not banging anybody, okay! Can we just stop talking about Ginny banging people?"

"We could, but watching it make you uncomfortable like this is worth your weight in gold."

"I won't turn you into a duck-billed platypus if you shut up about it, right now."

"All right."

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Dudley, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, hot-I mean, Ginny."

"I dearly wish I could say likewise, Dudley."

"Huh?"

"So, Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Almost, just give me a few minutes to finish packing."

"Go where?"

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"GO WHERE? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"Because, dear cousin, it is none of your business."

"You're calling Dudley 'dear cousin'? Doesn't that sound a little Bellatrix Lestrange to you?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Dudley, would you please leave Harry and me alone. We have some important things to discuss."

"Sure, I guess I could just go away and steal another car or bang my girlfriend or something…" Dudley mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"Talk about a disturbing mental picture. What kind of desperate self-hating scarlet woman would even think about banging him? If I'd known what my Jedi mind tricks would get me into, I never would have used them."

"What do you know about Jedi mind tricks?"

"Hermione brought the Star Wars movies to the Burrow for Dad. He's a bit obsessed with them, I'm sorry to say."

"I'll be sure to stay away from him, then."

"It won't be that hard. We'll be on our merry way just as soon as Bill and Fleur's wedding is over."

"Right, Bill and Fleur's wedding. I forgot about that. Are they still making you be a bridesmaid?"

"Yeah. I watch my back if I were you, though."

"Why?"

"One of Bill's friends at Gringott's was kind of stupid, and you know what they say: only the most skilled and intelligent wizards can become Curse Breakers…"

"Because the stupid ones die."

"Yeah, so now Bill is down one groomsman."

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad. It's not like I have to lick his shoes or anything."

"Actually…"

"No, please tell me that the groomsmen don't actually have to lick the groom's shoes!"

"I'm just kidding. It'll be more or less like a muggle wedding: lots of food, lots of family, and lots of dancing."

"In that case, Ginny Weasley, would like to accompany me to the happiest day of your brother's life?"

"Sorry, but I already have a date."

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH? I SWEAR, I'LL HEX HIM SO MANY TIMES HE'LL…"

"Kidding! Seriously, you need to learn how to tell when someone is joking!"

"Maybe you just need to learn what things should never be joked about."

"Mmm…that's a possibility."

"Yeah, it is. Now kiss me before I decide to ask someone else to the wedding."

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny said with a slight lilt in her voice, but she leaned into the kiss anyway. She wasn't about to take any chances when it came to her man.

-----

_So that's chapter 1. What did you think? Please review. I love you all, I'll update soon, bye!_


	2. At the Burrow Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (damn)

Thanks to lily 101 for her review. Lily, I only leave names off when I think it's obvious who is talking, but thanks for your criticism. In the future I'll be sure to specify who is talking if it's three or more people.

Also thank you GG, harrypotterchick4ever, and haydenrocks14, I always love to hear from my readers. Harry really was kind of possessive in the last chapter, I hadn't noticed.

-----

Chapter 2: At the Burrow Again

"Wow, they really have been snogging nonstop."

"I told you so."

Harry and Ginny had arrived at the Burrow nearly thirty minutes before, and Harry was still waiting for Ron and Hermione to come up for air long enough to say hello. Mrs. Weasley had greeted Harry as though he was her long-lost son, Mr. Weasley had gone speechless with excitement when he saw Harry's gift a portable CD player, Fleur had kissed Harry twice on both cheeks much to Ginny's displeasure, Bill and Charlie had each given Harry a warm smile and a firm handshake, but Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends in the entire world, hadn't even said hello.

"Hey Ron! I think Hermione might like to breathe soon!"

"Harry! When did you get here?"

"A half hour ago. I've been standing right here the whole time. By the way, when you snog someone, it really shouldn't look like you're trying to eat their face."

"Ha, ha, I see you've been talking to Ginny. What are you doing here?"

"Ron, you're cute and all, but sometimes you're really stupid. Harry is obviously here for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Oh, yeah. When is that, again?"

"Oh, Ron, you are hopeless," Hermione said with a small shake of her head. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, actually. One minute I was moping in my room, the next Ginny was sitting on my windowsill, and the next I was here."

"Holy Moses! I think you just diffused! You can't even learn that!"

"As usual, Hermione, no one has any idea what you're talking about but you."

"Hey, just because you're my sister doesn't mean you can bad-mouth my girlfriend," Ron said indignantly.

"And just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can tell me who I can or can't bad-mouth. Anyway, I was just pointing out that we don't read as much as Hermione does, so she might have to explain what diffusing is."

"Right, Ginny, I forgot." Hermione said apologetically. "Diffusing is kind of like apparating, but you can't learn how to do it. It only works when you're with your, for lack of a better term, soul-mate, or you're trying to get to your, once again, soul-mate. I've never heard of anyone being able to do it, except in books."

"Then how did Harry and I do it?"

"Presumably, Ginny, when you wanted to get to Harry, you were concentrating on Harry so hard that you actually willed yourself to end up at Privet Drive. The same thing must have happened when you and Harry wanted to leave and come back here."

"So Ginny's my soul-mate?"

"It looks that way. Are you surprised?"

"Not really. I've always known Ginny was my soul-mate."

"Aww, that's sweet. It's also a load of bull-shit, and you know it!"

"Ok, so I've only known you were my soul-mate for the past couple of months, so sue me!"

"I'd rather snog you."

"Ginny, not with your parents here," Harry whispered so Ron and Hermione could it but not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Lighten up, they don't care if Ron and Hermione snog, why would they care if you and I snog?"

"Because Ron and Hermione are seventeen and legally adults, so even if your parents wanted them to stop, they couldn't make them, and you are still sixteen, so your parents would be justified in cursing me into the next century if they caught us."

"They'd never curse you, Harry, they've wanted us to get together since before we wanted us to get together."

"Really?"

"Who knows, but it's a nice thought, isn't it?"

"Kids, young adults, pre-married adults, post-married adults, pre-post-married adults, everybody, lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I got mad at her for calling me a kid, so now Gabrielle is the only kid and I'm a young adult. You, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Charlie are pre-married adults because you're of age or close but not married yet. My mum and dad and Fleur's mum and dad are post-married adults because they're of age and married, and Bill and Fleur and pre-post-married adults because they technically aren't married yet but they are getting married tomorrow so it's a little silly to call them pre-married adults."

"I think it's a little silly to call them 'pre-post-married adults'." Harry said under his breath as he followed Ginny into the garden.

-----

That's chapter 2. I got it up pretty fast, don't you think? Anyway, I love you all, Hope you like it!


	3. Pre Post Married Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Damn.

A special thanks to lily 101, my first repeat reviewer! Yay! I'm glad to hear I've fixed my mistake.

-----

Chapter 3: Pre-Post-Married Jitters

"Fleur, get your butt out here right now! I will not have my first-born and favorite son have his heart broken on his wedding day!"

"No! I will never come out! I am hideous! Bill will not want to marry me anymore!"

"Phlegm-I mean, Fleur, I'm sure you look beautiful. Please let us see."

"No! If Bill sees me, he will not want to marry me anymore!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. Come out. Whatever the problem is, we can fix it. Besides, Bill is upstairs getting ready. He won't see you."

In response to Hermione's statement, Fleur unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. Spread across her face, written in bright purple pimples, was unmistakably the word 'phlegm'.

"Oh. It's that bad," Hermione said in a small voice.

Fleur ran back into Ginny's bedroom, which was doubling as her dressing room, and immediately began sobbing uncontrollably at the top of her lungs.

"Zat is it! Ze wedding is off!" Over the past two years Fleur's accent had almost entirely faded, but it still showed up from time to time when she was really angry or upset.

"Fleur, Fleur calm down! I can fix this! I know the counter curse." Of course what Hermione failed to mention was that the reason she knew the counter curse was because she had invented the curse in question a year or so earlier, and only taught it to one person: Ginny. Ginny had in fact cast the spell on Fleur the night before, without realizing how hard Fleur would take her little prank. Ginny was now whistling innocently behind her mother, hoping no one would remember that she was the only one who ever called Fleur 'Phlegm'.

"You know ze cure?" Fleur asked timidly as she peeked through the door. "You can fix zis?"

"Yes, just let me in."

Little did the girls know that two floors above their heads, a surprisingly similar scene was unfolding.

"I never could figure out why she wanted to marry me in the first place, especially after the attack. Why in the world would she want to marry a half-werewolf? The wedding is off. That's it; I'm not getting married today."

"Bill, stop acting like a girl!"

"Shut up, Ron. Bill, it's Harry. Will you let me in?"

Bill opened Ron's bedroom door and hurriedly pulled Harry inside.

"Will you let me in?"

"No! In fact, you can't be best man anymore. Harry gets to be best man. You can lick my shoes!"

"I have to be a groomsman now?"

"Yeah, now go away!"

Ron stomped downstairs muttering under his breath words that sounded suspiciously like curse words until he got to Ginny's room, where Mrs. Weasley started yelling at him for swearing.

"You really want me to be your best man?"

"It doesn't really matter, because there isn't going to be a wedding! She never loved me anyway."

"What makes you think she never loved you?"

"I can just tell, ok!"

"Bill, she loves you. She wants to marry you. You couldn't be happy without her, you've said so yourself. Even your mom knows you could never be happy with anyone else."

"Nope, I can't get married. I can't do it, I'm too scared. What if she decides she can't be married to a half-werewolf, or have a half-werewolf's children? I've always wanted kids, Harry! What if we can't get pregnant because of the attack, and she leaves me? I'd die, Harry!"

"Let me get this straight. You're calling off the wedding because maybe, someday, somewhere down the line, in a parallel universe, Fleur might possibly want a divorce."

"Yes! Finally, someone who understands what I'm going through."

"No! I don't have the foggiest idea what's even running through your head. You love Fleur, and she loves you, plus, she's a total hottie! I mean, I'd never marry her, but I'm in love with Ginny."

"Do you see the difference? You know Ginny loves you back."

"Fleur would not have said yes in the first place if she didn't love you, and she would have broken off the engagement just after the attack if that bothered her. You will break Fleur's heart if you call off the wedding, and she will never forgive you."

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room…

"See Fleur, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you Hermione. You are a true friend. Thank heaven you knew how to reverse the spell or that would have been the end of my relationship with Bill."

"You'd better finish getting ready or we'll be late."

"Right. Can you zip up my dress? I can not reach the end."

Back in Ron's room…

"Harry! I don't know how to tie a bow-tie!"

-----

I'm not posting the next chapter until I have at least twelve reviews! I mean it! Anyway, I love you all, without the readers, a writer is nothing. I'll update soon, bye!


	4. A Slip of the Tongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nor do I claim too, but the love-child of Harry and my brain, that I own.

Thank you lily 101, for reviewing every single one of my chapters thus far! I love you!

Thanks Light Lord, Intergalactic smart-ass, and Sweetpeahannahg. I agree with you.

Also, to everyone that has been posting and everyone who is going to post, I love hearing how much you love my story, but it doesn't do me a lot of good if nobody tells me what needs to be fixed. Be brutally honest, I can handle it, and I love you all!

-----

Chapter 4: A Slip of the Tongue

Twenty chairs were set up in the garden, divided by a narrow brick path that ran from the back of the Burrow to a small gazebo that Charlie had conjured for the occasion. Bill was standing in front of and to the right of the minister, looking like he was very close to throwing up. Soft music was playing from an unseen organ and the bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle, Ginny escorted by Charlie, followed by Gabrielle and Ron. Ron still had a sour look on his face as though he couldn't believe he had to be a groomsman. At the end of the path, both pairs parted company, Ginny and Gabrielle standing off to the left with a space for Fleur and Charlie and Ron on the other side of Bill. The music melted into the wedding march and the guests all stood to turn toward the back door.

"Are you nervous?" Harry whispered to the beautiful woman on his arm.

"Very. I almost called of the wedding, I was so nervous," she answered. Harry started to chuckle. "What is so funny?" Fleur demanded.

"Bill almost called off the wedding too, but I talked him out of it."

Now Fleur was giggling along with him. "Bill and I really are perfect for each other, aren't we? We are very lucky to have you and Hermione making sure we don't do anything stupid to ruin our wedding day."

"It's nice of you to say that." Harry kissed Fleur on the cheek and left her standing next to Bill while Harry moved to his place between Bill and Ron. Bill and Fleur turned to the minister as he began to speak.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

"I, Bill Weasley, take you, Fleur Delacour, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Bill placed a ring on Fleur's finger and continued. "Fleur, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"I, Fleur Delacour, take you, Bill Weasley, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Fleur repeated Bill's actions and completed her vows. "Bill, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God.

"Are there any present that have an objection to this union?"

"I have an objection!"

"Ron! You can't object to this wedding because Bill didn't let you be his best man!" Mrs. Weasley yelled furiously from her seat on the front row.

"Mum, that's not why I'm objecting. I object…because Harry and Fleur are having an affair!"

A collective gasp rose from the assembled guests.

"Ron, what would make you say something so hurtful?" Fleur almost whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"How could you even think that I would have an affair with Fleur? I'm in love with your sister, for crying out loud."

"You are?" Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all said at the same time. There was another collective gasp from the audience and everybody turned to look at Harry.

"Of course I am. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I can't even imagine my life without her. Why would I risk her to have a fling with the future wife of my future brother-in-law, a wizard considerably larger and stronger than I am?"

"But you kissed her. We all saw you." There was a general murmur of assent as Harry shook his head in frustration.

"It was entirely platonic, like kissing a cousin or sister. Now that she's married to Bill, she kind of is my sister. You Weasleys are more like family than any relatives I've ever known."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. Ginny rushed over and began swatting her mother on the back until she let go of Harry. Ginny then promptly took Mrs. Weasley's place wrapped around Harry. "Please continue," she said to the minister in a soft voice.

"Certainly. With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley as husband and wife. May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. You may now kiss the bride"

-----

Chapter number 4, and isn't it a beauty? I won't set another review limit, mainly because I suspect not posting hurts me more than it hurts my readers, but also because you didn't reach it last time. Expect Chapter 5 in about a week. I love you all!


	5. A Compromising Position

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Damn.

Thanks lily, but I can't take credit for the vows. I found them on a website and only inserted Bill and Fleur's names. If by the thing with Harry and Ginny you mean Ron's little outburst, it was supposed to show Ron's negative feelings that Bill had kicked him out at the last minute and his resentment toward Harry taking his place. Ron is still emotional and immature, just like in canon, but I was trying to add a funny little twist with my collective gasps and whatnot.

SheRocKZThaTsTaGe, Let me know if it needs ketchup ;)

Thanks Haydenrocks14, as always, I love to hear from my readers, however much or little they have to say.

-----

Chapter 5: A Compromising Position

Mrs. Weasley ushered everybody out of the garden and kitchen so she could set up dinner. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all grabbed their broomsticks and headed out to the Quidditch pitch, but when Harry tried to follow them, Ginny took hold of his wrist with a deliciously evil smile illuminating her features and pulled him up three flights of stairs into her bedroom.

Ginny pushed Harry down onto her bed and locked the door. She moved slowly across the room toward Harry. He was a little nervous; Ginny was acting strangely. She climbed on top of him, kissing him slowly at first, then quicker and more passionately. Despite the fact that he enjoyed Ginny's actions tremendously, Harry broke the kiss when she started to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing, Gin?"

"Seeing if you were lying."

"Not that you aren't a good lie-detector, and I will no doubt be spilling my guts in a few minutes if things continue in this direction, but why? What do you think I was lying about?"

"I don't. But I need to make sure. So take off your clothes, and get into the bed."

Harry was surprised by Ginny's directness. "Isn't it a little early in our relationship to be thinking about doing…that?"

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded. "Wow. A guy who doesn't want it all the time. Who would have thought? I'm impressed." Ginny slid off of him and headed for the door.

"Wait." Harry called after her. "You don't have to leave. Just because I don't want to lose my virginity right this minute doesn't mean we can't still have fun."

Ginny turned with a smile. Play time.

* * *

The Weasley boys, minus Percy, who was on an important assignment for the Ministry of Magic (at a seminar about standardizing cauldron bottom thickness), filed into the kitchen, every single one of them covered in dirt and so tired they could barely stand, but happier than they had been in a long time.

"Ron, dear, where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a brief glimpse up from her work.

"I don't know, Mum. I thought he was right behind me, but he was gone by the time we got to the pitch. Maybe he wanted some time alone and wandered into the orchard instead."

"Hmm. Oh well, he'll come back eventually. Will you go tell your sister I need some help with dinner?"

"Sure thing, Mum," Ron said as he moved sluggishly up the stairs and disappeared. A few minutes later a breathless voice called down the stairs followed by the sounds of someone dragging himself up roughly eighty steps.

"Oi! When did we get so many stairs?"

* * *

"Stop, Harry that tickles."

"What tickles? Oh, you mean this?"

"Yes, that, now stop."

"Ginny, Mum wants you to…" Ron stopped abruptly when he realized what he was seeing.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

To say that Ron had caught his best mate and his baby sister in a compromising position would be the understatement of the century. Maybe the millennium. Hell, it may be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements, rather like saying Gilderoy Lockhart was only a little conceited. Harry was lying on Ginny's bed, his shirt nowhere in sight, and his pants unbuttoned. But Ron's shock was only beginning when he saw Ginny. Ron probably could have found Ginny's blouse if he'd looked for it a bit, but the fact remains that it was **NOT** on her back. Her bra was unhooked and threatening to fall off and her hair was quite a bit messier than usual. The sight of her straddling Harry nearly caused Ron's head to explode.

"Um, Ginny's on top. Technically, she's doing stuff to me," Harry answered sheepishly. Ginny put her blouse back on and tossed Harry his shirt.

"I can't believe you would ruin our fun like that, Ron," Ginny said indignantly as she stalked past him with her nose in the air.

"Ron, let me explain."

"What's to explain? You lied to my sister to get her into bed and took advantage of her feelings for you for you own twisted pleasure."

"That is not what happened at all!" Harry said heatedly. "She wanted to have sex; I talked her out of it!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!"

"You're going to have to, because I'm done talking about this," Harry said as he stormed out of the room while Ron stared blankly after his (ex?) best friend.

* * *

"What's all that yelling about?"

"I don't know. More than like Ron's just being a prat again."

"I don't know if I'd call him a prat, dear."

"I don't know if I'd call him a prat either, Mum, but if I call him any of the alternatives you'll hit me with that frying pan you're using."

"Now, Ginny, dear, you know as well as I do that a young lady should not use _those_ types of words."

"Mum, I'm sixteen years old and I'll swear if I want to!"

Luckily, Ginny was spared her mother's reply by the distraction created from Harry bounding down the stairs.

"Harry! What was all that yelling upstairs?"

"Just Ron being his usual prat self."

"Oh yeah, who called it?"

"Be quiet, Ginny. What is with everyone calling Ron a prat today?"

"To be fair, Mrs. Weasley, if we called him what we want to, you'd probably hit someone with that frying pan."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"No!" Ginny finally chimed in. "I am tired of everyone in this family acting like my relationship with Harry is some sort of sin!"

"You are younger than him, dear."

"No more than Ron and Hermione."

"That's different. They were in the same year, and they were friends first."

"So were Harry and I!"

"Enough! You and Harry are determined to stay together, I accept that, even if I do think it's a little dangerous for my only daughter to be dating Harry Potter and your father, well…he's nothing short of thrilled. It's just hard for your brothers to think of you dating, especially Ron. To them, you're still the tag-along kid sister, and now, what with them being such good friends with Harry anyway, they never thought this would happen. For Ron, this is like losing his sister, his best friend, and his security all at once."

"Come on, Gin. Maybe we should apologize to Ron."

"Yeah."

-----

A/N-Sorry it took me so long to get this up! BAD FAUNA! (slaps self on wrist) I had the chapter written, I promise I did, but I broke one of the site rules (slaps self on wrist again) and got my account locked until the February 16 at about 7:08 pm so this chapter should have been posted on February 16 at 7:08 and 10 seconds. I am already well into chapter six, so you won't have to wait long for that. If anyone has some questions, feel free to include them in your reviews or e-mail them to me and I will answer them, definitely if they are about this story, as best as I can if they are about canon (I've all six books like, nine times). I doubt many people will have canon questions, but like I said, feel free to ask me. I promise to all my lovely readers that I will never break a site rule again! I love you all, bye!


	6. A Solution to the Problem

Disclaimer: If I were all powerful, I would buy Star Wars and Harry Potter and live forevermore in a land of complete fantasy. But alas, I am not all powerful, so I doomed to simply write about it.

**Acromantula**, I'm glad to hear my writing isn't entirely too predictable. **lily 101**, Ginny REALLY likes Harry. If you refer to my user profile, you'll see just how much I think they belong together. **special2**, yeah, I know Ginny comes off that way a little bit, and she is in this chapter, too, but I think I've fixed it so she won't act like that anymore after this chapter. **duckyv91** and **Harry94Ginny**, I'll update as soon as I can. Chapter 7 is already in the works.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Solution to the Problem

"So, anyway mate, we're sorry."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for walking in on us."

"But really, things like this are going to happen more often, so you should probably get over it."

"What do you mean, more often? Ginny's going back to school and we're going on the horcrux hunt."

"Actually, Ginny's coming with us. Come to think of it, we should invite Neville and Luna too. We need all the help we can get."

"Ginny has to finish school!"

"I'm not going back, Ron. I'm going to the Ministry to take my NEWT equivalency and Apparition exams, just like you, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, if they come with us. If I do go back to Hogwarts, it will only be to get Neville and Luna, and only if we neglect to get them before September!"

"Fine," Ron sighed resignedly. "Should we write to Luna and Neville, or floo, or what?"

"Okay. Let's walk down to Luna's; she just lives in the village. Once we convince her, we'll floo to Neville's and she can help us convince him. We'll all go home to pack, or in Neville's case, stay home to pack, and meet somewhere, probably Luna's, tomorrow morning and set off on this year's grand adventure."

"Sounds good to me. That okay with you, Ron?"

"Sure. I'll go get Hermione."

* * *

"So you walked in…"

"Yep."

"And they were…"

"Uh-huh."

"No way."

"See that Harry? They're so close they can read each others' minds. Why can't we do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can. We haven't exactly tried it, now have we?"

"No, I guess not. Think something fast," Ginny said as she screwed up her fase in concentration.

'_You're hot.'_

'_Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.'_

'_Are we really hearing each others' thoughts?'_

'_Yeah. Sweet! Now I don't have to worry about people overhearing when we talk about certain topics.'_

'_Like what?'_

A picture drifted breezily to the front of Harry's mind. A picture of a scantily clad Ginny and an even more scantily clad, though thankfully still clad, Harry. The scantily clad Ginny was slowly advancing on the scantily clad Harry, carrying a rope, a blindfold, a quill, and a bottle of chocolate sauce…

Harry let out a surprised squeak. Ginny gave Harry a seductive wink and sent an even more seductive thought.

'_Does little Harry want to come out and play?'_

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she shook Harry's shoulders. Harry realized he had been staring off into space with a shocked expression on his face for several seconds.

"What are you looking at?" Ron moved to stand next to Harry and looked at the same spot Harry had been staring at. "I don't see anything."

A few feet ahead on the road, Ginny was nearly dying from the strain of concealing her giggles. She knew **exactly** what Harry had been looking at.

"Hurry up, you guys. We're almost there!"

Ron and Hermione hurried ahead, leaving Ginny to wait for Harry to snap out of his dazed state. He walked slowly up the path to meet her, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his confused look.

"Ginny, love, can you not do that?"

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"YES! That's exactly why I need you to stop bringing it up. So I won't be tempted."

"Are you waiting until you're married, or something?"

Harry looked at the ground and started digging a small hole with his foot.

"You are! Oh, that explains everything! I never would have tried to get you into bed if I'd known that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"When? What would I have said? 'Ginny will you be my girlfriend? You will? That's great. Oh, and by the way, I'm waiting for marriage, so we're not going to have sex for a very long time, if ever.' You would have thought I was being an arrogant prick for assuming you even wanted to boink me."

"Boink you? Okay, one, boink? You're a big boy, Harry, you can say the word. Sex. Say it with me now, sex. Good. Two, of course I want to boink you! You're the bloody boy who lived! Every Gryffindor girl twelve and above, not to mention quite a few in the other houses, wants to boink you! But you're waiting for marriage, so I will too."

"Thank you Ginny."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Oi! We've been standing at the gate for five minutes! Get your horny butts down here!"

"Ron, charming as ever," Harry said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

"No joke. Great sense of timing, too."

* * *

A/N-okay, the thought Ginny sent Harry was a reference to another story, The Seduction of Mr Moony, by Ms.Demeanour, specifically chapter 7. I warn you, it is a slash story, and rather graphic, so if you don't like that, don't read it, but if you don't mind or you like slash, by all means, read it, it will explain the reference and it is a particularly good story, I must say, and I hope she doesn't mind my endorsement. 


	7. Daisies and Mandarin Oranges

Disclaimer: If I were all powerful, I would buy Star Wars and Harry Potter and live forevermore in a land of complete fantasy. But alas, I am not all powerful, so I doomed to simply write about it.

**Iluvpadfoot22**, I love padfoot too! Thank you for saying my story is sweet. **xxxxDrummer-Chickxxxx**, you too, I love to hear people saying they like my writing. **RomanticDreamer7**, nice to know I make you laugh. Did you read _seduction_, because that will explain it. **Harry94Ginny,** your wait is over!

* * *

Chapter 7: Daisies and Mandarin Oranges

They could hear the doorbell ringing inside the house, first in the entrance hall, then in rooms farther away, radiating outwards.

"I guess she isn't home, oh well, we just won't…oh, hi Luna."

Luna had opened the door in the middle of Ron's chatter.

"Hello Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, Harry. What are you doing here?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. She wasn't being rude, she was just wondering why four of her schoolmates had randomly shown up on her doorstep.

"Um, yes, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Where are you going? Are you going to the market? Let me get my jacket, I need to pick up some mandarin oranges; they're Nevvie's favorite."

"Nevvie?"

"Yes, Nevvie. We've gotten rather close since the DA. In fact, I was going to visit him later today, after I get the mandarin oranges, of course. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, actually. In fact, we were going to see Neville after we talk to you. We can talk on the way to the market."

Luna almost floated up the staircase behind her and returned moments later carrying a white jacket with black polka dots and a basket that looked as if it was hand-woven out of daisies.

"That's a nice basket, Luna. Did you make it?" Hermione asked.

"No, Neville gave it to me. He's rather gifted in Herbology, you know. His grandmother charmed the daisies to bloom forever without water. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tomorrow, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to search for three, possibly four abandoned pieces of old Voldy's soul. To destroy them so I can kill Voldy the next time I see him. Would you come with us to search for and destroy the Horcruxes?"

"I don't know; that's a pretty big decision. I'll have to talk to Neville about it."

"We want him to come as well. That's why we were going to visit him later today."

Luna skipped merrily up and down the aisles of the outdoor market they had reached a few minutes earlier. Luna quickly located the mandarin oranges and placed seven in her basket. After a moment of quiet contemplation, she picked up a kiwi and put it in among the oranges.

"Alright, I'll come." Luna replied simply as she paid for her produce.

* * *

It's a bit short, but that's alright. Convincing Luna was never going to be very hard. The real challenge is in convincing Neville's Gran to let him go. Can't wait to hear from you, I love you all! 


	8. Neville's Decision

Disclaimer: I just had four teeth pulled, so if I so around saying I own Harry Potter, blame it on the laughing gas.

Review thanks: **Lily 101**, my favorite reviewer. So diligent, and always with welcome comments carefully worded so as not to offend. I look forward to the day when she writes a fanfic so I can write her some fantastic reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: Neville's Decision

Luna allowed Harry and the rest of his inner circle to borrow her fireplace to floo to Neville's house in the country. After all, she was going anyway, so why shouldn't they come with her? They arrived in Neville's family room soot-covered and coughing but otherwise perfectly fine. Neville looked up from the Daily Prophet and greeted them with surprise.

"Harry! Ron, Hermione, Ginny? What are you doing here? I was expecting Luna, but the rest of you have never been to my house before. Why are you here?"

Harry was just about to launch into his explanation when Luna beat him to the punch.

"Nevvie, darling, Harry has invited us to join him in his quest to defeat Voldemort."

"Us? Why?"

"Well, now, that is a very good question. Harry, why do you want us to come?"

Harry didn't really have a good answer for that. He had just assumed they would jump at the chance to be a part of history. Out of the blue, he came up with an answer.

"I want you to come because you helped us when the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. We asked every member of the DA to come, and only you came. I know that we can count on you when it really counts, and that's the most important thing."

"I don't know, it sounds pretty dangerous, and I'm not very good with a wand."

"We don't necessarily know that's true. You never get as good results with another wizard's wand, and you've been using you father's, right?"

"Yeah. Gran was hoping that I would turn into my dad if I had his wand, I guess. What do you want me to do about my wand, though?"

"Before we get going, we'll have to stop in Diagon Alley to stock up on supplies anyway. While we're there, it won't be a hassle to get you a wand, one that chooses you, not your dad."

"Wait a minute; we haven't even agreed to come yet."

"I have."

"Luna. You would go without me?"

"I think is really important, and I'm more than willing to risk my life for the future of the wizarding world. Will you come with me?"

"Now, Luna, there's still a lot we need to talk about. How will we take care of ourselves while we're out fighting? Will we sleep on the ground, out in the open just waiting for an attack? If we're injured, how will we cure ourselves? I don't trust St. Mungo's so much anymore, and I don't think any of us can perform a proper healing charm or brew a decent healing potion. How will we buy food? And surely Voldemort is going to figure out what we're doing eventually. What then?"

"Neville, calm down. I have money in the bank to buy food and pay for rooms at inns while we're traveling. Hermione is perfectly capable of healing us; I got her some books on the subject for her last birthday. We'll continue training like we did in the DA, using defensive spells, but we'll also learn jinxes and curses. Trust me, we won't be waiting for an attack. We'll be so far ahead of Voldemort that by the time he realizes we're after the Horcruxes he'll be human."

"All right, you've convinced me. I'll go."

"No you will not!"

* * *

Woo, exactly 8000 words, according to my processor. Hope it doesn't take me so long to update, I'd really hate to leave you all wondering what Nev's Gran is going to have to say about all this. 


End file.
